Synthesis
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Ghetsis has Colress work on a special project. Harmoniashipping, N/C, drugs


Nothing to say about this one except that I call Colress "Akuroma." Yeah it makes me sound like a weeaboo but I refuse to call him a name that sounds like Walrus.

ENJOY

* * *

"I have a job for you."

"Ohh?" Akuroma quipped as he turned to the taller man, losing focus on the textbook he had been reading. The premise of such was an inviting one; Ghetsis rarely gave him specific tasks anymore, and he was left conducting his own research with the leftover funds. It wasn't a terrible situation, but it grew boring at times.

"I need you to synthesize a drug for me."

"A drug? What sort of drug?" Akuroma's expression lit up momentarily as all the possibilities flooded his mind at once. A drug that increased a pokemon's power? Strength? Perhaps one that made them faster? Ideas expanding rapidly as the gears began to turn.

"One that increases pleasure in humans," Ghetsis stated simply as he put a piece of scribbled-on paper onto the scientist's work surface. "I did a bit of research, but it really is your specialty. I figured you would enjoy the challenge."

"Pleasure in humans?" The younger man examined the notes on the paper. He recognized many of the words... endorphins, pathways, receptors... but his vast knowledge hardly touched the realm of human anatomy. Pokemon were certainly his specialty. "I don't know, Ghetsis... I don't think I could accurately create this... I haven't really had much experience with human metabolisms since school. I can't promise you that I could even make it work..."

A large stack of bills was placed on his desk next to a cold mug of old coffee.

"I believe in you," Ghetsis chortled as he turned towards the door to leave. "Just promise me a show."

Sighing, choosing not look too much into the other's comment, Akuroma placed his textbook to the side and began drafting.

* * *

Ghetsis did not hear the scientist come into his office; he saw the man's pristine and crisp white gloves come into his peripherals, placing a small wooden box on the sage's desk.

"It's finished, sir."

The taller man placed his pen down and took the box into his hands, slowing opening the hinge to reveal a syringe filled with a strange-colored liquid.

"Masterful," Ghetsis remarked.

The way his boss examined the instrument made Akuroma slightly uncomfortable, but he had learned not to question the motives behind some of the things the man had requested him to create. The scientist had half-expected that Ghetsis would use it on himself for a high of some sort... which he quickly dismissed in fear of failing him. That drug was potent, but unstable at best. He had worked hard to meet the other's expectations, but it did not prevent him from doubting himself.

"You wouldn't mind administering this, would you, Akuroma? You are a doctor after all."

Without a second thought, Akuroma replied.

"Of course."

"Wonderful."

Before the younger man could take a step, Ghetsis stood from his chair and took the box in his hand. He strided towards the doorway and Akuroma promptly followed.

The two walked in silence down the hallway of the castle. The sage took long, purposeful steps that Akuroma had difficulty keeping up with. Just where were they going, he wondered? Perhaps there was a prisoner? An illogical notion, considering Ghetsis wanted the drug to give someone _pleasure_. Although knowing him, punishments or tortures were never as simple as they could be... Akuroma knew that the other man was a lot more twisted and creative than he probably gave him credit for.

The blonde felt his stomach churn when a door was opened and the quiet, tinny sound of a music box filled his ears.

N, Ghetsis's son. Akuroma had not seen the boy in quite some time; he had been used as his doctor when need be, called upon to examine a fever or an injury that was not healing correctly. He knew the child was abused. It did not take a doctor to see the signs. Still, the preteen smiled slightly when he saw the two men enter, focusing his attention away from the coloring books he had sprawled across the floor.

"Hello, N," Ghetsis said calmly as he jiggled at a lock high in the corner of the door. "Dr. Akuroma and I are going to give you a shot today. If you are good, it won't hurt a bit. Remember last time, how brave you were?"

The boy nodded his head tentatively, remembering the flu shot he received last winter. The lingering presence of his father was starting to make him nervous. These things were typically done without him. N's smile quickly faded.

"Pull his arms behind his back," the sage whispered to the other man as he took the syringe from the box in his hand. "I want to have the honors."

Akuroma sighed. As amoral as he prided himself in being, something sat very poorly with him about this entire situation. Still... he knew better not to question his boss. For his and his research's sake, he did not hesitate for long.

"W-What are you doing?" N stammered as Akuroma kneeled to the floor and wrapped his arms around the boy's forearms, firmly locking his shoulders and rendering his limbs immobile. As soon as the child caught a glimpse of Ghetsis holding the needle, he began to kick and squirm, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he began to hyperventilate. "Let go of me! Let _go_!"

"Dr. Akuroma prepared something special just for you, N. It's going to make you feel good. Don't you want to feel good?" The condescendingly sweet tone was hardly calming as the man approached, syringe in hand.

"_No_! Leave me alone!" N's legs flailed in the air. "I feel fine! I don't need that!"

"I suggest you keep those legs at bay, boy, or I will make this much more unpleasant for you."

The comment fell on deaf ears; a small foot collided with Ghetsis's shin, causing the man to flinch. Akuroma saw the rage enter the man's face all at once as he grabbed hold of N's hair, tearing his head to the side and exposing his jutting collarbone.

"Such a disrespectful wretch," the man snarled before thrusting the needle into the boy's neck, taking an odd solace in his frightened screams. He dispensed the drug quickly and pulled the device away, storing it back in its box. Akuroma was too distracted by N's squirming to be disturbed by the ordeal.

"What did you do?" N cried, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Daddy, what did you do to me?!"

"Keep him contained, doctor," Ghetsis demanded, ignoring his son. The other man obeyed, even as he struggled to keep N from moving. The boy was not incredibly strong, but neither was Akuroma. He knew he would tire of his quickly.

The boy's flails intensified once more he felt Ghetsis's fingers curl around the waistband of his pants.

"No no no no no no no," he whined nearly hysterically. "Please, Dr. Akuroma, please, don't let him do this! Y-You're hurting me...! Please let go of my arms!"

Neither of the two men thought much of his pained requests.

"_Relax_," was all that was demanded of him. But he disobeyed once more, kicking wildly as the tears dribbled faster down his cheeks. N felt his heartrate rise so quickly that it horrified him; it seemed that the only thing crossing his mind was to escape or fight back.

"Akuroma," Ghetsis said calmly as he struggled to remove N's trousers, "dislocate his shoulder."

The scientist was taken aback by the request; he couldn't tell if the man was bluffing. He didn't even know _how _to dislocate a shoulder... and could not recall it ever being part of his job description. Still, Akuroma twisted one of N's arms further behind his back, hoping that it would at least scare the boy.

"_No!_" the child screamed shrillingly as his entire body froze. "No-o, please, I'll be good! I'll be good!"

The younger man released his pressure on the lithe arm in his grasp, hoping Ghetsis did not want him to go through with the command. The sage said nothing as he slipped the boy's pants and undergarments off, so Akuroma assumed the threat had served its purpose.

"You're being quite the fighter tonight," Ghetsis murmured next to N's ear as he buried his face in the boy's hair, relishing the softness against his face. "Did I not promise you that you would enjoy this?"

A large, cold hand ran up under N's turtleneck, and his stiff body began to shake violently. Rough fingertips brushed against his nipple and he winced, a fresh set of tears falling down his cheeks. Ghetsis rarely prolonged these things. He often did not partake in much foreplay, did not make sure his son was ready before taking him. His skin was hypersensitive, every nerve ending humming and alert. But it was not pleasurable; it was translating into raw pain.

Quickly, Ghetsis reached into his pocket and removed a small vial and another strange item N did not recognize. The round object was stretched and placed tightly around the the base of the boy's limp cock. N's limbs shook so hard that Akuroma had difficulty keeping a firm grip on his arms.

"You didn't answer my question," Ghetsis snapped before pushing a small button on the ring. A loud humming filled their ears as a strong vibration pulsed against N's skin; his length quickly hardened in response, but all he could do was scream.

"Y-Yes, sir...!" His words were wrenched out of his throat between choked gasps, his brain unable to process the sensation through his terror as anything other than pain. Tears continued to fall as his father's hand wrapped around his erection, pumping him slowly.

"How does that feel, hmm?" Ghetsis cooed, chuckling as he removed his own cock from the tightness of his pants, stroking himself in time that he stroked his son.

"It... hurts...!" N whined, shutting his eyes in response. It felt very different from what this usually entailed. There was no conflicting pleasure in his touches, only peculiar pain. The strengthening daze that was overtaking him caused the boy to not even consider lying.

"Ungrateful whelp." The sage pushed the button once more on the ring around N's member and the vibrations intensified. The child cried out, his body convulsing as if he had been electrocuted.

"Stop! _Stop!_ It _hurts!_" he sobbed, the words flowing from him without a thought. N was losing his inhibitions as the primal desire to survive took over, his mind howling at him to fight back. Dread and terror were clouding his last ounces of reason and logic; N would typically give in to what he knew his father desired and try to block everything out. But this... he was in a near frenzy.

"Release him," Ghetsis instructed Akuroma, "and hold him to the floor."

The blonde obliged, becoming increasingly disturbed by the horror in N's tone of voice. He grabbed the boy by his thin wrists and pinned him flat on the floor. He felt the bones shift awkwardly in his grasp as N flailed and shook, the pressure against his arm causing considerable pain. Akuroma focused his gaze at one of the coloring books on the carpet, not wanting to look into either of the two's face.

_Ignore it and do your job as you're told_, was all he could think to himself.

"I was going to be so merciful with you," Ghetsis sighed condescendingly as he poured clear liquid from the previous vial onto his erection, coating it with his hand before pushing his cock against his son's. His hand stroked both of them as he rolled his hips, the vibrations from the ring causing him increasing pleasure. The older man hummed in contentment. "But you leave me no choice. Unless you _want _me to fuck you raw... is that it, N? Do you purposefully put on this defiant little cherade?"

N could not force out the words that were stuck in his throat as he sobbed, instead relaying his discontentment with a frantic head shake.

"I see." The older man pulled himself away for a moment before placing one hand on the boy's jutting hipbone, the other guiding his member to its target. "Such a shame, then, that I'm forced to take you unprepared."

Akuroma had to shift more weight onto N's wrists to keep him pinned; the violent shaking coupled with the deafening scream was almost enough to knock the scientist over.

"STOP! STOP!" N's voice strained as he continued his shrieking, high-pitched wails, his body contorting madly as his father began to force inside him. His fingers twitched against his palms, his head banging against the floor as he struggled to cope with the pain so severe, he could barely process a thought.

Both of Ghetsis's hands rested upon the boy's hips as he thrusted without restraint, trying his best to ignore N's miserable sounds. His son was often loud during these moments, but this response was atypical for him... perhaps it was the fact that he had an audience.

The man leaned forward, placing most of his body weight against the child's pelvis, and hovered over him as he continued to move.

"He's almost_ too _tight," Ghetsis grunted, but was barely audible over the sounds of N's screams. "_Relax, boy_."

N could not understand the words that his father spoke. His vision blurred as his voice died out, his small body still wracked with convulsive tremors. The young king felt like he was being choked as his lungs froze. Then, near darkness enveloped him as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

"Something is wrong," Akuroma said sternly as he felt N's arms go limp. He quickly felt for a pulse in the boy's wrist.

"What did you do to him?!" Ghetsis roared, utterly enraged by the other man's failure.

"His pulse is through the roof but he's losing consciousness... sir, I must've synthesized the drug wrong. The endorphins in his b-"

Akuroma's words caught in his throat as he saw Ghetsis's livid expression, knowing it would be wise to keep quiet. The older man pulled away and adjusted himself briefly before standing up, his cloak fluttering as he moved.

"Sir, I c-" A large hand grasped the lapel of the blonde's labcoat violently, and he felt Ghetsis's deathly glare on him.

"If you value your life, Akuroma, you'd best be praying that the boy doesn't die. Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting to hear Akuroma's reply, Ghetsis drove him to the floor with a forceful shove. In mere moments, the door to the bedroom slammed shut and the sage was gone.

The scientist quickly stood up and looked down at the boy's trembling body. N wore a dulled, lifeless expression; his eyes were open, but Akuroma could not tell if he was still conscious. The man crossed his arms. He was nearly positive that N's life was not in danger, but it would not hurt to make sure of the fact. Digging into one of his many pockets, he opened a small pill case and removed a tablet. Kneeling down, Akuroma placed the pill under the child's tongue. N stirred, groaning in disapproval.

"It's bitter, I know," the man said softly. "But it will calm your body down. Try to get some rest."

Before standing once more, Akuroma removed the cock ring that was still wrapped around N's erection, still buzzing wildly when he held it in his hand. The blonde shut off the switch before tossing it to the side. He shortly contemplated dressing the boy, but found it unnecessary.

He stood up and did not spare a second glance at the small, discarded body on the floor. Akuroma found no need to stay with him. He had projects to attend to, after all. _Perhaps I'll come back later to check on him_, he thought briefly to himself before leaving the room.

N had no more visitors that night.

* * *

Days had passed since the incident, and Akuroma had found himself increasingly anxious about the entire ordeal. He was thoroughly punished for his mistake, but was thankfully still alive. It could only be assumed that the boy survived. The man found himself running through the process of creating that drug over and over in his head, trying to find where he went wrong. It became a major distraction to his other work, so it was probably best fit to attempt to remedy the situation one way or another.

Checking his pockets briefly to ensure he had what he needed, Akuroma left his laboratory and headed towards N's room.

The man knocked briefly before opening the bedroom door, but it was not enough to prepare N for the unexpected visitor. The boy, who had been finishing getting dressed and had just slipped his shirt on, froze instantly when he saw Akuroma walk in. His eyes grew wide as the scientist approached. Tiny hands gripped tightly to his clean tee, desperate for something to cling to.

"Hello, N. I've brought you something." Akuroma extended his hand, revealing a bottle of pills.

"Take these before he touches you, if you can manage," Akuroma stated calmly. "They will work afterwards, but won't have the same effect. It's what I gave you that night. They're anxiolytic. They will help you become numb... help you forget what's happening."

N was silent for a moment, eyeing the small glass container in Akuroma's open palm, contemplating taking them from him. His eyes suddenly narrowed as his mouth pursed tightly, and the boy knocked the bottle from the man's gloved hand. Akuroma flinched as he saw the large gray eyes glare up at him.

"N, please, I-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" the child screamed, his expression locked between rage and despair. "What do they _really _do? Haven't you hurt me enough?!"

Akuroma's breath was caught in his throat. He fought to find the correct words to say.

"I'm sorry." The older man's voice was soft and forlorn as his gaze met the floor. "I was just obeying my orders."

"You're not _allowed_ to be sorry!" Akuroma was caught off guard as he felt a weight shove into him and he toppled over onto the floor. "You didn't have to listen to him! You could've stopped him!"

Sighing, the man unbuttoned a few buttons of his turtleneck.

"What are you doing?!" Akuroma pulled back a portion of his top, exposing his chest. It was riddled with deep, half-healed welts criss-crossing across his milky flesh. The child recognized them well.

"You know as well as I do how dangerous it can be to disobey your father." The scientist did not intend for his words to be so blunt. N's fists tightened as his face scrunched up.

"Y-Yeah, but... but I... I... just..." N fell to his knees as he lost his composure, sobbing bitterly as frustration and sadness overtook him. He choked out a few words that Akuroma could not understand while his hands covered his face, the feeling of helplessness tearing away what was left of the apathetic facade he had fought to build up.

Akuroma froze, uncomfortable and unsure how to handle the situation. Despite how much human emotion often confused him, he could not help but feel obligated to comfort the crying boy. He hesitated briefly before putting a hand on N's shoulder, but his hand was promptly swatted away.

"_Don't touch me_!" screamed a shrill voice. Akuroma pulled back and bit his lip. After sitting in silence for what felt like hours while the young boy bitterly sobbed, the man stood up from the floor.

"I realize you don't trust me. And I understand. Just... know that I'm as trapped in this whole mess as you are. Hurting you any further benefits me in no way. The least I can do is try to help you better prepare for the future."

He bent down and placed the bottle of pills in front of N, whose cries softened slightly at the comment.

"Thank you..." he replied meekly between sniffles. Akuroma said nothing more as he exited the room, closing the door softly as he left.

N looked down at the bottle momentarily, examining its contents before throwing it across the room in a sudden fit of rage.

He knew better than to trust someone's supposed good intentions.


End file.
